White Magic
White Magic (biała magia) Dorosły Jednorożec, Dawny źrebak zamieszkujący Canterlot wraz z Magic Flight. Przyjaciółka Magic Flighta i jego najukochańsza jedyna wierna żona.. Córka Magic Tragic i White Yellow Rose. Posiada 2 siostry i 4 braci. Siostry: Xerrana , Cleo Brat -Butter Shly, Power Magic, Destruction Direction i Lovely Morning . Po latach została nauczycielką sztuki magii nad opieką pupilków. Krewni: Magic Trise, White Eyel, Moon Sun, Flower Love, i Buterfly Nature. Wygląd Sierść Posiada białą błyszczącą krótką sierść po ojcu. Oczy Posiada różowe oczy po ojcu. Jej matka ma oczy Grzywa i Ogon Złocisto fioletowa grzywa i ogon. Złocistą grzywę ma po matce, fiolet po ojcu. Ozdoby Fioletowa i Granatowa kokardka. Osobowość Łagodność Jest łagodną klaczką. W magii posługuję się na etapie początkującego. Cierpliwość Jest cierpliwa wobec kucyków jak i swojej magii. Opanowanie Jest opanowana nawet gdy coś sknoci, przyzna się i z spokojem wyjaśni. Łakomstwo Uwielbia ciasto jak każdy. Nerwowość Jest nerwowa i łatwo można ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Historia Canterlot Urodziła się w Canterlocie. Rodzice byli pewni że nauczy się elitarnych zachowań i pozostanie duszą towarzystwa. Jenak córka poszła w inną stronę. Woli zwierzęta niż kucyki. Przy nich czuje się bezpieczna. Wyjątkiem jest jej chłopak i rodzice. Kiedy jej chłopak poszedł do szkoły celestii a ona pozostała pod nauką Canterlockiej szkoły zazdrościła ale po czasie żałowała i życzyła mu szczęścia. Celestia nie chciała ją wsiąść i nie wiedziała dlaczego. Spotykają się w soboty i niedzielę. Razem spacerują, czarują i poznają świat. Gdy Magic denerwuje się ona go magią unosi aż się uspokoi. Dorastanie Mijały lata a Magic dorastał wraz z White aż zostali pełnoletni. Magic skończył szkołę Celestii a White poszła na wyższe studia. Gdy je ukończyła została nauczycielką. Uczyła dzieci jak należy prawidłowo wychowywać zwierzaki z pomocą magii.Pewnego dnia Magic który znalazł pracę jako budowniczy barier przyszedł do jej domu. Klęknął przed nią i zapytał czy wyjdzie za niego. Zszokowana rzekła ,, Tak '' Rodzice ucieszyli się na wieści od córki.'' Ślub Po kilkunastu latach został oficjalnie ogłoszony ślub. Została zaproszona rodzina jak i przyjaciele. Ksiądz ich zapytał, a oni patrząc na siebie odpowiedzieli razem tak'' Obsypano ich płatkami róż i wsiedli do powozu który zawiózł ich do nowego wykupionego przez obu rodziców domu.'' Praca i obowiązki Minęło parę lat jak razem żyją. Każdego dnia razem po śniadaniu wychodzą do pracy. Ona do najbliższej szkoły on pędzi do firmy która projektuje bariery ochronne w obecności strażników i dowódcy strażników. Każdego dnia i obowiązki, aż pewnego dnia zasłużyli na urlop. Wreszcie chwila do siebie. Postanowili że będą mieć dzieci. Mają warunki i mogą je utrzymywać. Pewnej nocy ich ciała połączyły się w jedność by dać nowe życie. Pierwsze Dzieci Minęło sporo miesięcy i nadszedł czas porodu. Kiedy urodziła 2 źrebaków była w ogromnym szoku. Lekarze jej nie powiedzieli że 2 a będzie miała jedno dziecko. Czyżby pomyłka? W każdym razie ucieszyła się bo pragnęła dzieci jak i Magic który stał dumny spoglądając na 2 małych jednorożców. Okazało się że to dziewczynka i chłopiec. Chłopcu nadali Silent Stream a dziewczyńce Dawn Twilight. Silent Stream by Cleopatera.png Dawn Twilight by Cleo.png|mała Zainteresowanie Magia Magię umiała od urodzenia unosząc zabawki. Kiedy podrosła magia wybuchła i pokazała rodzicom jak unosi przedmioty. Zwierzęta Jej pierwszym zwierzakiem którego straciła potrąconego był psiak. Uroczy psiak Smaczek. Miał czerwoną łatkę na pośladku i gdy umarł pojawił się jej psi znaczek. Różnowa psia łapka. Umiejętności Magia Jak wyżej wspomniano obsługuje się początkową magią. Potrafi: *Unosić przedmioty. *Pisać na pergaminie. *Unosić żywe istoty. *Otwierać i Zamykać. *Sprzątać. *Potrafi transportować przedmioty *Gotować ( zrobi jajecznice) *Otworzyć kwiat. *Potrafi sadzić. *Potrafi z ziarenka spowodować do ujawnięcia rośliny. Zdolności Magia Poziom I Znane zaklęcia na poziomie I Opieka nad Zwierzętami Poziom I Poziom II Marzenie Pragnie stać się najlepszym kucykiem. Nie chcę być alikornem. Uważa że nie jest godna. Za to jej przyjaciel pragnie nim zostać. Posiadane zwierzaki #Smaczek #Wygląd (Białawy psiak z czerwoną łatką na uchu i pośladku. Oczy zielone) #Osobowość (łagodność, Wierność, lojalność, tchórzostwo) Relacje Rodzina Córka Magic Tragic i White Yellow Rose. Bardzo kocha swoich rodziców. Brat Michael umarł gdy miał parę miesięcy. Udusił się we śnie. Relacje Krewni Nie zna nikogo z krewnych prawdopodobnie bo rodzice nie utrzymują kontakt. Relacje Przyjaciele Jego przyjacielem jest Magic Flight. Prawdziwy przyjaciel i książę z bajki. Ciekawostki *Była najmłodszą uczennicą. *Obydwoje kochają się a tak dużo o sobie wiedzą. *Dorosnęła i odkryła tajemnicę czym jest partnerstwo. Przypisy *Nowość Galeria White Magic.png Magic Flight i White Magic by Cleopatera.png Dorosły Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe Klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Jednorożce ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem